Tony & Ziva in Florida
by romantically-dysfunctional
Summary: Tony & Ziva have to share a hotel room at Jimmy's wedding. They don't seem to mind. What will happen after their first kiss? Finishedd-
1. Chapter 1

_AU. Jimmy's wedding is in florida & they are staying at the hotel for 10 days(: TIVA!_

_I am planning to carry this on- it will not be the last chapter; please review & stuff because I am really nervous- It is my very first fanfiction(: **ENJOY.**_

**NCIS**

Ziva sat beside Tony and Abby. She was squashed up against Tony, which she was not complaining about, neither was he. Ziva hadn't drank much wine, as it was only Jimmy and Breena's _rehearsal_ dinner. The wedding wasn't for another two days, and they were staying at the hotel, in Florida for 10 days. Ziva did not know what room she was in, her suitcase was still in the car, with Tony's. Jimmy hadn't been round to their table yet, he was still trying to please Breena's dad with a couple of jokes that Tony told him.

After another hour into the evening Jimmy got to the table and squeezed in beside Abby, making Ziva and Tony even more squashed up together.

"Thanks a lot for coming guys, I am so grateful!" Jimmy said. He was quite drunk.

"That is no problem my boy. Your big day is coming up soon, you need to be prepared," Ducky reassured him.

"Jimmy, I know that it is still early, but can I ask where abouts my room may be?" Ziva was getting tired and wanted to leave within the next hour or two.

"Oh yeah, wait I will be right back, Breena has all those details," Jimmy hurried off.

Abby and Ducky where having a discussion about Jimmy's big day, whilst McGee was telling Gibbs about this amazing new computer he had just gotten, and Gibbs tried to look as if he was interested.

"Getting tired are ya, Zee-vah?" Tony asked.

"Yes actually, I am. I have been up since 0400 this morning and I did not sleep at all the whole journey here."

"Yeah I know, I was beside you the whole time," Tony smirked.

Moments later Jimmy and Breena walked out of the hall which contained the whole wedding party. Ducky went over to have a chat with Breena's Aunt and Abby insisted that McGee danced with her to the song that was playing.

There was an awkward silent between Gibbs, Tony and Ziva while they watched Abby and McGee dance. Finally Gibbs broke the silence.

"I'm just going to go to the men's room." Gibbs then left.

Tony and Ziva weren't as close anymore as they were able to sit around the bench type seat. Once again there was another silence between the two.

Then once the song had finished and a new one began Abby pounced over to the two.

"Guys you two _need_ to dance. Like seriously."

"I do not feel like dancing Abby, my heels are kind of hurting me," Ziva stated and looked at Tony.

"Oh come on Zi, It'll be fun. Just one song," Tony practically begged her.

"Fine," Ziva sighed in defeat. "But just one song, yes?"

Tony led her to the floor. It was a slow song, but it was nice. She placed her hands around his neck and he had his hands on her waist. Tony heard Abby telling McGee how cute they were, but he pretended not to hear it. He didn't want to ruin the moment. It was nice being with Ziva. He hope that he could spend more time with her this holiday.

They didn't dance to close to each other at first but Tony dared to spin her a little faster than usual and their chests clashed together.

Ziva glanced up at Tony. They didn't know what to say. She was currently in Tony's arms gazing into his big eyes, but it didn't feel weird. It felt comforting. They stared into each other's eyes for about a minute until Jimmy came running up to them both waving two sets of keys about. They broke apart.

"Here you go guys, sorry I told so long! I got a bit carried away," Jimmy said with his face covered in lipstick, the same shade Breena had been wearing.

"I see," Ziva giggled. "Thank you, but I think I am going to head off upstairs now."

"Me too actually Jimmy, I am a bit tired. I'll see you tomorrow though." Tony told him.

Ziva was confused. Why did Tony say that? He seemed fine. He hadn't had much to drink either, but he still wasn't as tired as she was, he actually slept most of the way here. She didn't question him though.

They said their goodbyes to the team and got their bags from the car. They both got into the elevator, and got off and the exact same stop. Not a word was said until Ziva arrived at Room 231, which was stated on her key.

"Tony, why are you following me?" Ziva asked, slightly confused.

"I could ask you the same thing, look this is my room," Tony showed her his key which read 'Room 231'.

She then looked down at her key which had the exact same number on it.

"Maybe we are sharing a room."

"Perhaps. There must be two beds."

Ziva unlocked the room with her key and they entered. It was a big room. There was a huge plasma TV on the wall. A two seated couch. A beautiful view of the sea, but only one bed.

They both looked at each other with confused. Jimmy hadn't said anything about sharing a room, never mind a bed.

They gave each other a blank stare and then heard the elevator. They both turned and Jimmy was running up to them.

"Hey guys, sorry I forgot to tell you that I had to get one room for the two of you. But there is a slight problem… I could not get a room with two single beds. I am really sorry guys." Jimmy explained.

"Fine," Ziva sighed in defeat. She was too tired to argue and she understood that Jimmy had enough stress with the wedding.

"Thank you so much guys, I really appreciate it," Jimmy left them to it.

Tony was confused. Did Ziva just say fine to sharing a room with him? When she could easily fight her way out of this? Tony didn't bother questioning her.

Ziva started unpacking and got her sleep wear out. She walked into the bathroom to get changed. Shortly after, she came out with a vest top and shorts on and her hair up in a loose ponytail.

Tony noticed that she has very little clothes on and her beautiful olive skin was showing, he couldn't stop himself staring.

"What?" Ziva asked Tony confused.

"Huh? What? I mean nothing I was just um... Thinking." Tony replied unsure.

"Ok," Ziva chuckled.

Tony went into the bathroom to change too. He came out with boxer shorts and a t-shirt on, he didn't know what to wear. He didn't think he would be sharing a room with anyone so he never exactly packed suitable stuff.

When he came out of the bathroom Ziva was lying on top of the bed reading a book. Tony didn't want to disturb the ninja but he wasn't sure where he was going to be sleeping.

"Uhh, Ziva."

"Yes Tony?"

"Well um… I was just wondering," He begun. "Where abouts, you know…"

"Spit it out Tony!"

"Where will I sleep tonight?"

She laughed and patted the empty space of the bed beside him. "Right here"

"Wait, so I'll be sleeping beside you?"

"Yes Tony, it is not like we have never slept in the same bed before."

"Yeah I guess." He said still unsure.

It was still considerable early. Only about 8pm. Ziva was still lost in her book and Tony was listening to some songs on his iPod. The song that was playing earlier when him and Ziva were dancing came on, he was about to change it when he started thinking about earlier. He was thinking how much he enjoyed dancing with her, holding her in his arms… He glanced over at Ziva. She looked so cute reading her book. He was wondering if she enjoyed earlier. He was going to ask her but she noticed him staring.

"What are you looking at Tony?"

He took his earphones out. "What was that?"

"Why were you looking at me there? Are you uncomfortable? Would you like me to move to the couch?" She gestured to the couch.

"No! No, no, no. I was just thinking. That was all"

"Well could you think to your iPod please, you are putting me off?"

"Yeah, sure."

Great, now Ziva had caught him staring. He didn't know if he could last tonight. She was sitting over there being all beautiful and all, and he didn't want to, he couldn't keep those little feelings tucked away forever.

"Uhh, Zee-vah?" Tony started.

"Yes, Too-ney?" She said, too annoy him.

"Well, um, I was just thinking and.." He was cut off by Ziva.

"Oh my God… Tony."

"What you know what I was thinking? I know you are a ninja 'n' all but I haven't even hinted to you yet." He replied stunned.

"No Tony, but stay as still as you can." She sounded scared.

She took his iPod out of hand and got her book, she moved closer to Tony and screamed while she hit the huge spider off of Tony's head. She hadn't noticed she pushed herself up against him so hard until she found herself lying on top of him on their hotel room floor.

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes and he looked into hers. They both stayed there for a minute until Ziva felt something. She giggled.

"Tony, I know that is not your knee."

Tony looked at her quite embarrassed. She slowly lowered her face to his wondering what she was doing. Before she had time to think she pressed her lips against his. Surprisingly he kissed back. The kiss got stronger and more passionate. He brought his hands up to meet Ziva's hips and she put her hands on his chest. Suddenly they were interrupted by someone knocking on their hotel door. They broke apart and Ziva jumped off of him. Tony answered.

There was an older man, about the same age as Gibbs, standing in front of him.

"Hi, I am truly sorry to disturb you but I was just wondering if you could pop into my room and fix my television for me?" The man asked sweetly.

"Uhh yeah, that's no problem." Tony replied, closing the door behind him.

Ziva lowered herself onto the bed. She didn't know how she felt. She just kissed the man she thinks she is in love with. But she doesn't know how this is going to ruin their friendship. She smiled at herself. _I just kissed Tony _she thought to herself. She moved over to the window. She was lost in her thoughts, good thoughts.

5 minutes later the hotel room door opened. Tony close it behind him and then his eyes met Ziva's.

They, hesitantly, walked a little closer until they were close enough to touch. They just looked at each other. Tony didn't know if it was a good idea to kiss her again or not but he went for it.

He touched her cheek and pulled her closer with her waist and then ran his hand through her hair. Then Ziva put both hands on his cheeks and then their lips touched. Much like the first time the kiss was soft, but got more and more passionate. He lowered his hands until they sat at the bottom of her back and she put her hands around his neck. Ziva ran her hands down his T-Shirt until she reached the bottom and pulled it over his head. He smiled against her lips. He was now kissed Ziva in his underwear. Next thing they knew, they were both lying on the bed kissing, Ziva on top of Tony.

Suddenly, Tony pulled away.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I just think it is a little too quick, don't you?"

"Yes, I did until I found myself on top of you, and I liked it," she replied sounding quite embarrassed.

Tony gave his famous DiNozzo smile. "Really?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you liked it too," She chuckled.

They shared another look.

"I just don't think we should rush into things, if you understand what I'm talking about." He broke the silence.

She looked concerned. "Tony are you OK? You are turning down an offer to sex?" She chuckled.

"Sort of," He gathered her hand in his. "But only because I want it to be special. I don't want it to be a one night stand or something you think that you may regret."

"Well Tony, I do not regret anything with you, but I guess you are correct." She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you."

"For what? If anything I made you sad…" He said confused.

"For not letting me rush into things. I would like it to be special too." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Would you like to go to bed now?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

They climbed into bed and Ziva looked over at Tony. When he noticed her, he looked around. She had little puppy eyes as if she wanted a cuddle. He held his arm out and she rested beside him with her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. He was very happy and quite excited to wake up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony woke up, he felt a something warm in his arms. He looked down to find Ziva's big chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

"Good morning," Ziva said happily.

"Morning. You seem happy." Tony replied.

"Well I am, I woke up beside you."Ziva said and snuggled in closer. Tony smiled.

"What time is it?" Tony asked.

"About 0830."Ziva answered.

"What time did you get up at?"

"About 0745"

"What have you been doing for 45 minutes?"

"Nothing."

"So just watch me sleep?"

"Yes. I mean no. Well kind of."

"Aw, that's cute," he said and kissed her forehead. "It was nice walking up with you watching me."

After another 10 minutes of lying in bed they decided to get up.

"So what are your plans for, Zee-vah?" Tony asked.

"I am going to a movie with Abby I think, why?"

"I was just wondering, I am going to a game with McGee."

"Ohh, what kind of game?"

"I actually don't know, he just asked if I'd like to go and see a game, I said yeah." He replied.

"Alright. Would you like to go out for dinner afterwards? Then possibly an early night, because the wedding is tomorrow."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I was gonna suggest the same thing."

"Sure you were."

"I was."

"Who is taking a shower first?" Ziva asked.

"You go, I take forever.

Ziva came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. Tony was sitting up on the bed watching television when he turned to face her. He noticed that she was only wearing a towel. One move and it would fall off at any minute. He kind of wanted it to fall off. Maybe if he dropped something and she was to pick it up it would… No! Stop thinking like that he thought to himself.

"Hello… Tony? You can go in for your shower now." She said giggling, she knew what he was thinking but she forgot to take her clothes bag in with her so it wasn't done on purpose.

"OK, I won't be long," He grinned.

In the shower Tony got lost in his thoughts.

Thing has happened so fast last night. He almost had sex with Ziva. He admitted to himself he had feelings for her. They kissed a lot. He started to undress. The slept hugging each other. Tony thought that this could be the start of something exciting.

After his shower he put clean boxer shorts back on and came out of the bathroom. Ziva was wearing a summer playsuit, which was strapless, purple and very short. He smiled.

"See something you like Tony?" Ziva said smirking.

Tony just smiled. She took that as a yes. She went over to the dresser and brought her hair dryer out. Tony started looking through his clothes to find something to wear. He settled for a white t-shirt and blue shorts. Once Ziva had finished with her hair, she gave Tony the hair dryer.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"To dry your hair. It is still wet you know."

"Guys don't blow dry their hair Ziva. They just wipe a towel over it and taa-daa. Done." She smiled and put her hair dryer away.

Ziva reached for her phone to call Abby. But before she could dial the number she heard someone banging on the door.

"Ziva. Ziva it's Abby." She continued hitting the door. "Come on Ziva open up."

"Abby, I am coming," Ziva opened the door.

"Hey, are you ready for our little girls day out? We are gonna go to a movie, then some shopping for a dress for tomorrow, then... Oh my God Tony what are you doing here?" Abby was confused.

"Abby, Tony and I have to share a room" Ziva cleared up.

"Oh. Why?"

"Jimmy couldn't get two rooms, so he was gonna ask if we could share a room, he forgot. Then he couldn't get a room with two beds. He forgot to tell us that one too." Tony said.

"OK, I don't really care anymore. Ziva are you almost ready?" She asked.

"Yes."

"OK, we should get going then."

Abby left and Ziva was just getting her bag. Ziva walked over to Tony.

"I will phone you when I am finished with Abby and we can meet somewhere, yes?" Ziva asked Tony.

"OK," Tony smiled.

Ziva leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He smiled and she left.

Once Ziva had left Tony phoned McGee.

"McGee." He answered

"Hey McGee, it's Tony. What time is this thing at today?"

"It starts at 11. It should finish at about 3, then we can go out for some drinks or something. But I have to meet Abby after her day with Ziva.

"Sounds good. Me too."

"You have to meet Abby?"

"No, Ziva."

"Why are you and Ziva meeting?"

"To go for dinner. Why are you and Abby meeting?"

"Dinner. Is there something going on between you and Ziva? Because you guys like, never go out for dinner."

"Yes we do. You just don't find out about it. Me and Ziva just meet up go out for dinner, enjoy the night and then don't tell people about it. You and Abby go out for dinner, enjoy the night and then Abby goes home phones Ziva to tell her how amazing dinner was and you do the exact same to me."

"Oh."

"Yeah 'Oh'. Now meet me at the lobby in 5 minutes because it's already 10."

"OK." McGee hung up.

Tony and Ziva actually hang out together? He thought to himself. He can remember when Gibbs moved to Mexico and they dated for a couple of months, but he and Abby were the only ones who knew about that. Then they got closer after Somalia and things. He was confused. He knew they had the odd movie night too, because he'd call Tony to see what he was doing and he would totally blow him off for a movie night with Ziva. Maybe something was going on.

Finally McGee arrived down stairs.

"Took you long enough McLate. I have been down here for like 5 minutes," Tony stated.

"OK, OK. I'm here now, calm down."

Tony was excited for tonight with Ziva. He was happy with how last night ended and when she kissed him this morning. He knew this could be an amazing holiday.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby and Ziva had just came out of the movie theatre. They were on their way to the shopping mall to look for a dress for the wedding tomorrow. Abby already had something to wear, it was just Ziva. After 1 hour of no luck they settled down at the nearest café for some coffee.

"So Ziva, what's going on with you and Tony?" Abby was curious. She seen a little spark between them this morning.

"What do you mean? We are friends, yes." Ziva answered calmly. She didn't know if she should tell Abby just yet.

"Yeah, but this morning, you both seemed different." Abby stated.

"Different?"

"Yeah. There was a kind of… Spark."

"Spark?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the only reason we are sharing a hotel room is because Jimmy could not get another room and I did not want to stress him out."

"OK, whatever you say," Abby smirked.

Ziva just ignored her. It was going to be a long day…

Tony and McGee had just left the stadium. They stopped outside to finish their drinks and sat down on a close bench.

"So McGee, what do you want to ask me?" Tony asked McGee. He could see that he had a question for him the full time.

"OK, don't be mad at me when I ask you this. But…"

"What is it McStutter? Spit it out!" Tony demanded.

"Well... I done a lot of thinking. And I was just wondering, if anything was going on between you and Ziva?" He finally got out.

Tony was speechless. Had Ziva maybe told Abby something had happened and she told him?

"What made you think that?" Tony asked.

"Well, I was thinking about over the years. You are with each other like all the time, you both always flirt with each other, oh and Abby agrees with me on that one…" He started.

"Wait. You and Abby discuss me and Ziva's relationship?" He chuckled.

"Well, no. I mean yes. I mean kind of. We just talk about how you two have been through so much through the years. She was jelous of Jeanne. You were jelous of Michael. Then again, she didn't kill Jeanne…"

"Hey! I didn't intent to kill Michael!" He defended himself.

"OK, I am just saying. You worry about her a lot. Like Somalia, when she killed that serial killer that almost killed her and it haunted her. When the port-to-port killer captured her, you cared more about her than Ray did. She worries about you too. Remember that time that Jeanne gave you that hospital band to wear for a joke before Ziva knew you had a girlfriend? Well Ziva got all worried. She done a lot of research on Y. pestis because she thought you were sick. I think Gibbs knew you were fine and told her not to worry. Then Somalia. Even if nothing is going on between you both, you can't say that you don't have feelings for her, because we all know you do."

"Did she really do all of that when I was with Jeanne?" Tony asked shocked. "WAIT! Who are we all?"

"Me, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. Don't worry Gibbs wasn't part of the discussion though. But I do think he suspects something."

Tony was kind of speechless. He just looked at his watch.

"Hey, it's 4 already, what do you say? We go get a couple of beers then I'll call Ziva and you can call Abby?" Tony was happy he had that little talk with McGee.

"Sounds good to me."

After 2 beers each, a packet of peanuts each and a brotherly hug, McGee left to go and get Abby and Tony called Ziva.

"Hey you." Ziva answered.

"Oh hey."

"So are you and McGee finished?"

"Yeah are you and Abby?"

"Yes, actually! I finally got a dress."

"Really? Will I get to see this dress before the wedding?"

"I will think about it."

"Sounds good to me. So where are we going? Me and McGee passed this place today, not far from the hotel. It looked nice."

"Ok, where abouts is this nice place?"

"Just get a cab to the hotel, I will get you there and we will walk. It isn't far, trust me."

Ok, see you soon. Bye Tony."

"Bye Ziva," Tony ended the phone call and jumped in a cab. He was the happiest he has ever been.

When Tony arrived at the hotel he sat on the couches and waited. About 5 minutes later, he felt someone's hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" Ziva said in a funny voice.

"Let me think… Gibbs? No. Ducky? Jimmy…"

"Very funny Tony."

"Oh Ziva! Gosh I didn't recognise you there."

Ziva slapped his arm playfully.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but can I go and put these bags in our room first?"

"Yeah," Tony smirked, he really wanted to see the dress.

When they arrived at the hotel room Ziva put her bags down and gave her hair another brush. Tony wandered over to the bag to see the dress.

Ziva slapped his hand away.

"Oh no, no, no. Not just now. Be patient!" She told him.

"Oh what? I have to wait until tomorrow?"

"Play your paper right and I'll let you see it later."

"It's card Zi. Play your cards right."

She gave him a stern look.

"But who am I to judge, right?" He smirked.

She just laughed and grabbed his hand and wandered out of the hotel room.

When they got outside he showed her the directions and in no time they arrived at the restaurant.

This is very fancy, Ziva thought. They walked in hand in hand and told the waiter a table for 2 and he showed them to their seats. It was a lovely place. There was quite, romantic music playing. They had both ordered their food and now they were just waiting.

"So, how did today go?" Tony asked.

"Yes, very well actually. I got my dress, I enjoyed the movie and spending time with Abby. How about you?"

Tony coughed a little, wondering if he should tell her all the things McGee said to him.

"Well, the game was fine. Didn't really like it though. Them me and McGee had a talk and then went for some beers." He said it quite fast hoping that she didn't ask what they spoke about.

"What did you and McGee talk about?" She asked.

"Oh um, not much." He tried to avoid the question.

"Tony?"

"OK, he asked me if there was something going on between us two. I said what makes you think that and he gave me this big list of things and then said even if there is nothing going on him and all the others still think I have feelings for you. Then I was confused about who the others were and he told me that him, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy all discuss this! I was a bit freaked out but then we just kinda forgot about it.

Ziva was kind of speechless. She put her hand over Tony's and rubbed his knuckles. They gave each other a warm smile. Then the waiter came over with the food.

Once they had eaten and left they started walking back to the hotel. Nothing else was said about him and McGee's conversation.

"So… Am I going to see this great dress you hunted for all day or what?" Tony asked just as she was unlocking the room door.

"Fine then, but only because I want a man's opinion." She smirked.

"OK."

She got the bag which contained the dress and entered the bathroom. Tony took his shoes and jacket off and sat on the bed waiting.

The door finally unlocked, and there stood Ziva. The dress was blue and came down to her knees. It was so plain and simply but Ziva made it look amazing. Tony stood up and walked over to her.

"Wow, Ziva! You look amazing." Tony said.

"Thank you Tony," Ziva blushed.

Tony chuckled slightly. "Are you blushing?"

She looked up at him with big giant eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and leant down and kissed her. She kissed back. It was very passionate. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in. Their tongues wrestled for a couple of minutes. Tonys hands grabbed Ziva's waist pulling her closer and had her hands around his neck. They pulled back for some oxygen and looked deeply into each other eyes. Was it the right time? Where they ready to do this? They started kissing again and then found themselves lying on the bed again. They were interrupted from a knock on the door. Ziva got up and Tony lay on the bed. It was McGee.

"Hey sorry Ziva, but Abby asked me to give you these." He handed her a bag which contained the shoes for her dress. "You left them with her bags. Oh is this the dress? It's very nice."

"Thank you McGee.

"Well I better get going, tell Tony I said hi."

She closed the door and sat the shoes down. She smiled at Tony who was sitting up on the bed. She went back over to him and kissed him again, they resumed their position with her on top of him but were interrupted by another know on the door. Tony answered it this time.

He pulled his top back on and opened it. It was Abby. She was holding a bag.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you again but Timmy gave you the wrong shoes, those are mines. These are Ziva's," She said handing him the bag. He lifted the other one and passed it to her.

"Thanks." She said and left.

Ziva chuckled where she lay on the bed.

"Oh my God. What do we have to do to get a little piece around here?" He said.

He went over and kissed Ziva, third time lucky. He was on top of her this time but she rolled him over. Just as she was about to remove his T-Shirt the door was knocked for the third time. She giggled against his lips as he moaned.

"Give them money, give them anything!" He groaned.

She took her weight off of him and went over to the door. When she opened it she was surprised not to see Abby or McGee. She stood back in shock. When Tony seen who it was he rose from the bed.

"Ray? What are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

It was Ray. Ray Cruz was standing at Ziva & Tony's hotel room door.

"Ziva I have to talk to you." He told her.

"I have nothing to say to you." She informed him.

"But Ziva," He reached out to take her arm but she backed away closer to Tony.

"Uh, Tony, could I speak to Ziva alone please.?" Ray asked Tony.

Tony looked at Ziva and she turned back to Ray.

"No! And no!" She said quite angry.

"What?" Ray asked.

"No you cannot speak to me, and no you cannot speak to me alone. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Tony." She reached down and joined her hand with Tony's.

"What? You too are dating now?" Ray asked confused.

"Yes," Ziva answered quickly and Tony smiled.

"What? Are you stupid? Why are you dating someone like him?" Ray asked gesturing to Tony.

"Unlike you Tony cares. He is thoughtful, kind, doesn't let me down and best of all he doesn't kill innocent people!" Ziva shrieked.

She could feel her eyes tearing up. She really wanted him to leave.

"Just please go Ray, I do not want to talk to you." She told him.

"Ziva, please one word." Ray protested.

"Fine! But will you go after that?" She asked.

"Yes, if you want me too." He reassured her.

When they walk into the lobby, she kept her distance from him, she didn't even want to look at him never mind touch.

"What is it Ray?" She left the door slightly open so that Tony could hear.

"You have no idea how sorry I am. I never ment to hurt you Ziva!" He told her.

"But you did! Not only did you hurt me, but you hurt that poor man. He lost his wife all because of you, do you not understand that Ray?"

"Yes, I do, but I am very sorry for what I done. I am sure you have made plenty of mistakes in your life!"

"Yes Ray I have, and one of them was you." She said before walking back in.

She closed the door behind her. Tony was standing back. He looked at her, he could tell she wanted to cry. When their eyes met she walked over and hugged him tightly. So tight he was wondering if Abby had gave her some tips! He wasn't going to make any jokes though, so he just held her close. She gave out a little cry, but Tony never said anything and just held her close. He checked his watch and it was 9pm.

"Hey, how does bed sound?" Tony asked her.

She look up at him. "Great." She said and gave him a little squeeze before getting changed into her night wear. She borrowed one of Tony's shirts and climbed into bed after they both brushed their teeth and she tied her hair back.

"I hope you're OK Zi. He has a lot of guts to show up like that." He put his arm out and she snuggled in again.

"I know." She looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Tony."

"Night Zi." He said and kissed her on the head.

_A/N – hey guys; thanks for the great reviews(: okay so I have been updating quite quickly and I wish I could keep doing that but it is only because I am off of school not well and I have a lot of time on my hands haha. I will be back on Thursday I think though… I will try and upload chapter4 tomorrow(: chapter 4 will be the whole wedding btw! & there will be a lot of Tiva, just need to find a way to word it.. _

_Reviews make me go quicker btw;).. LOVE YOU GUYS!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva woke up first again. She lay watching Tony and then looked over at the clock. It was 0700. She decided to wake him up. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"Tony, it's Jimmy's wedding today. We have to start getting ready." She kissed him again but held it a little longer.

He started to stir when he felt her lips on his. "Mmm, that's a nice way to wake up," He smiled.

"Yes. Now get your butt out of bed, because Abby and I are getting ready in here, and you can go with McGee. Abby should be here by about 0730. The wedding doesn't start until 1130 but we have to be there by 11." She informed him.

"Wait, that gives you two like 3 and a half hours to get ready," He replied confused.

"Yes, and you have a point?"

"Yeah I do. It doesn't take that long to get ready, even for a girl."

"Well Tony, we want to look nice for this wedding. That includes getting up, getting a shower, hair, make-up, get ready and something could easily go wrong. And if it does, we will have time to fix it. Now we have to get up!" She said trying to get out of bed, but Tony pulled her back in and started to kiss her again. She kissed back, but after a minute of two she had to give in.

"Tony… Please, we have to get up," She mumbled against his lips.

He started kissing towards her neck. She giggled.

"I'm sorry, you're quite irresistible," He said with a hit of sarcasm. She playfully slapped him on the chest and couldn't help but kiss him again. He held her close, with his hands on her lower back and she placed her hands on his chest. They finally pulled back.

"OK, you started that one." He defended himself.

"Yes, yes, now go get a shower so that you are out by the time Abby comes."

"Fine," He wasn't happy about getting up at this time on holiday, but nothing he couldn't handle.

When he got into the bathroom Ziva lay on top of the bed thinking about how happy she was when she woke up in his arms. How he was so gentle with her, holding her, kissing her. How he didn't want to rush things the other night. She knew he wasn't going to let her down, she just knew it.

When Tony got into the shower, he remembered Gibbs.

"Oh God," He heard himself say. "Rule number 12."

He decided to ignore it just now, because he was the happiest he has ever been.

Once Tony came out of the shower, Ziva was laying make-up and accessories out for Abby.

"So…" He went over to Ziva, hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "When's Abby coming over?"

"Just now!" Abby said as she opened the door, Tony jumped away fast. Then he remembered he was only dressed in his boxers. Abby gave him a wink as he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. She pretended she didn't see what just happened.

"Are you ready to um… Start getting ready Ziva?" Abby was very excited.

"Yes, I am. But I still have to get a shower, I will get one when Tony goes to get McGee."

"OK, I will pick out the make-up that I think will go with your dress."

Tony walked out of the bathroom in pants and a t-shirt, grabbed his tux and said his goodbyes.

"So, what's going on with you and Tony?" Abby asked Ziva just as she was about to go and shower."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ziva hesitated.

"Come on, don't tell me that, that little _moment _just before I came in didn't mean anything, he was all over you Ziva!" Abby stated.

Ziva just looked at Abby.

"Oh my God! It's true isn't… You and Tony! Tony and you? Oh my God, we have to tell McGee!" Abby was jumping up and down and reached for her phone but Ziva stopped her.

"No Abby! Don't tell anyone yet. Gibbs does not know, you and Ray are the only people." She told her.

"OK… WHAT? How on earth does Ray know?" She sounded shocked.

"Oh, uhh… He showed up last night. But it's OK, I don't think he will come back." She told shocked Abby.

"Did you go all ninja on him? Wait, did Tony kick his ass? Did you both?"

"No Abby, I told him he was a mistake and he left."

"So are you and Tony, like serious? Oh my God, did you two... you know?"

"No Abby. Not yet, we almost the night of the rehearsal dinner, but Tony wanted it to be special. Then we almost last night, but we got so many interruptions and then Ray came too."

"So do you think tonight's the night? Abby asked.

"I am not discussing my sex life with you Abby!"

"But what about when you told me about you and…" She was cut off by Ziva covering her mouth.

"Abby, I don't want to talk about my sex life right now."

"Fine then, now go and get a shower!" Abby told her.

Tony arrived at McGee's hotel. He knocked on the door and McGee answered still in his sleepwear.

"Hey McSleepy! Why are you not up yet? I have been for a shower and all sorts. Abby and Ziva are getting ready just now." Tony told the younger, tired agent.

"Tony, what time is it?"

"About 0745."

"The wedding doesn't start until 1130!"

"I know, I said that too. But you know girls… They take forever to get ready."

"Yeah, I suppose. You just watch TV or something, I'm gonna go and have a shower.

"OK Timmy!"

"Why are you so happy today?"

"It's Jimmy's wedding… Am I not aloud to be happy?"

"Never mind." McGee pouted and left for a shower.

Tony got his phone out and sent Ziva a text.

Just as Ziva got out of the shower she heard her phone beeping. She smiled whilst reading the text.

'_**Hey Zi. McClean has gone in for a shower. Then we will get you and Abby at the reception for 11. I had a great nice last night! Have fun getting ready. Love Tony.x'**_

She replied.

'_**OK, that is fine. Me too! You and Tim be careful, do not wear too much make up. Love '**_

When Tony received the text he let out a little laugh just as McGee was getting out of the shower.

"What you laughing at Tony?" McGee asked.

"Oh nothing, just a text from Ziva."

McGee smirked. He knew something was going on but he just stayed silent about it.

"Abby I think that colour is a little too dark." Ziva told Abby as she tried to but dark red lipstick on her. "I think this one will do," Ziva said picking up a shade of pink.

"Fine, have it your way." Abby huffed.

Ziva wore a little blusher, some eye-shadow and pink lipstick. Abby wore her usual, gothic make-up.

Once they finished make-up they moved onto hair. Abby helped Ziva with her hair. She wore it down, but straightened. With a little clip to hold it away from her face.

After hair and make-up was finished they put on their outfits and checked the time. It was 1045. Just in time they thought.

On their way down stairs to the reception, they bumped into Gibbs and Ducky.

"Well, my lovelys, you two look rather ravishing today." Ducky said kissing each girl politely on the hand.

"Thank you Ducky," They said together.

"I wouldn't want you both stealing Breena's thunder, and just make sure you stay away from DiNozzo," Gibbs kidded. Abby smirked at Ziva.

"Thank you Gibbs," They both said. "Where are you and Ducky going?" Abby asked.

"We are off to fetch Breena's aunt. She doesn't know her way to the reception, so we will show her," Ducky smiled.

"OK, have fun!" Abby finished.

"We most certainly will," Ducky smirked.

They all left.

Down at the reception Breena looked as if she has been crying.

Abby ran over to her. "Oh my God Breena, what's wrong?"

"My last bridesmaid can't make it! I only have two now!" She cryed.

"Can someone fill in for her?" Abby asked.

"Yes! Abby that's a great idea! But who is going to be a bridesmaid within 30 minutes notice?" Breena began to cry again.

Abby turned around to Ziva, standing looking all pretty.

"Breena, what colour are the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Blue."

"Great! Why doesn't Ziva be your last bridesmaid?"

"Oh Abby, I am sure Breena has other…" Ziva was cut off by Breena jumping up and hugging her.

"Please will you Ziva? I know you and Jimmy are quite close and you were supposed to be a bridesmaid anyway." Breena asked her.

"Uh, are you sure? I mean I don't even know what to do!" Ziva told her.

"All you need to do is open the wedding! You will be the first one to walk in. The groomsmen aren't walking down the isle, it is only you and my two sisters. And me of course. You will lead and they two will go behind you. When you get to the bottom you will go and stand beside Tony and McGee I believe and that is all!" Breena told her, but Ziva hesitated. "Come on, please. I really need another bridesmaid! It has to be perfect."

"Alright I'll do it!" Ziva told her.

Breena jumped up and down if relief. Then everyone got ready in their positions and Abby went inside to stand beside Jimmy, as she was the best woman.

Abby went up to the alter where stood Jimmy, McGee and Tony.

"Abby, where is Ziva?" Tony asked worried.

"She had to fill in as a bridesmaid, she will be walking down the isle." Abby informed him.

"Oh," Tony smiled and Abby smirked.

Finally quiet music started playing and the doors opened and there stood Ziva. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress. Her hair was down and straightened and she was wearing hardly any make-up. She was the most beautiful girl there Tony thought. She had a small set of flowers in her hands. She could feel herself shaking walking down the isle. Everyone 'wowed' at her. She finally got to the bottom and moved over to stand beside Tony.

"Wow, you look amazing Ziva," He whispered.

"Thank you," She replied.

Breena & her Father entered. She walked down slowly, she looked beautiful. But Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of Ziva.

Once the ceremony was finished Breena and Jimmy left the room to go and get ready for the party afterwards.

Tony, Abby, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs and Ducky all met up together.

"That was absolutely beautiful!" Abby shouted.

"Yes my dear, weddings are wonderful things." Ducky replied and Gibbs pouted.

"You would know that boss wouldn't you?" Tony joked and then flinched at the headslap.

"I never knew you were a bridesmaid Ziva," McGee said.

"I was not supposed to be. But then Breena's last bridesmaid could not come, and she asked me. I said yes." Ziva said.

"Oh." He said.

"Well should we get out of here of what, this party should be ready by now!" Gibbs was getting impatient. He hated weddings.

They arrived at the venue. It was the same as the one at the rehearsal, except now there were balloons, fancy table cloths ect. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

Now it was time for Jimmy and Breena's first dance. Abby and Ziva thought it was very cute, Gibbs stared blankly, Duck and McGee smiled and Tony, well he was very happy for Jimmy, but sometimes he wishes it could be him up there. He has always wanted to be married and have a family of his own. Then he looked over at Ziva, her eyes were all glassy, she had an amazing smile on her face and looked as if she was really enjoying herself. After the dance everybody clapped and then other couples went up to dance. The DJ was talking.

"Everyone grab a partner, next song with me Stop and Stare by One Republic."

Abby jumped up and grabbed McGee's hand and then turned to Tony and Ziva.

"You guys should dance and stop sitting down like a pair of loners," Abby winked at Ziva.

Tony stood up and help his hand out.

"May I um… Have this dance?" He asked.

"You may," She answered and took his hand.

They got to the dance floor and started off slowly. Ziva had her hands around Tony's neck and his hands were on her waist. They slowly wandered about the dance floor. Tony hummed against Ziva's neck, which made her giggled.

"Abby knows." She whispered into his ear.

"How?"

"Well she kind of walked in on something this morning. Then she was questioning me and I didn't know what to say."

"OK, that's fine. McGee was questioning me but I didn't say anything. I will tell him soon though… Or try before Abby does." They both giggled still dancing.

"Gibbs… Is there something going on between Anthony and Ziva?" Ducky asked Gibbs as they watched them dance.

"Not as far as I know Duck. But I'm sure they know how to obey my rules." He replied.

"Oh yes. Rule 12."

"Mhmm."

Tony and Ziva stayed together dancing and so did Abby and McGee. They were dancing about enjoying themselves. Every now and again they would sit down for a little drink and then go back up to dance.

The DJ changed the song to Open Arms by Mariah Carrey.

"Now everyone, this is a very romantic song," He joked. "I want to see all those couples out there!"

Tony and Ziva danced slowly, close together. They were smiling and overall enjoying themselves. After a while Tony leant down to Ziva.

"Thank you," He said.

She was confused. "For what?" She asked.

"For giving me an amazing day. I was really dreading this wedding to be honest, but I have really enjoyed it."

She smiled and squeezed him reassuringly.

"OK guys, these are the last couple of songs of the night. What we are going to do is swap partners for this song, so everyone get swapping." The DJ announced.

They were all sitting at the table at this point but then they decided to join in. Tony danced with Abby and McGee danced with Ziva, whilst Gibbs danced with Jimmy's mom and Ducky with Breena's aunt.

"So Ziva… What's going on between you and Tony?" McGee whispered to Ziva.

"Huh? What makes you think something is going on McGee?" She asked innocently.

"You both seem uh, different. You both have danced together all night, been so close and stuff. Plus, Tony has been in a great mood and he told me he was dreading this wedding!" He answered.

"OK McGee, we kissed and I think things may be getting a little more serious." She told him.

"I knew it, but Tony wouldn't tell me."

"Well you know now," Ziva said and they continued dancing softly.

When that song was finished they swapped back partners.

"So what did you and McNosey talk about?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Us," She replied simply.

"Us? What did you say about us?" He asked smiling.

"That we are a little more than friends."

"Really," He gave her a little squeeze. "I am happy you aren't afraid to tell anyone."

She looked up at him.

"Me too," He said and she never even said a word.

"What?"

"I'm scared to tell Gibbs too. I can read you Ziva. I knew that was on your mind,"

She laughed and continued dancing.

When the wedding was finished Tony and Ziva went over to Breena, said congratulations, thank you and bye and then left to go to their hotel room.

When they went in Ziva took off her heels and Tony took his jacket off.

"Well, I actually had a good night," Tony said winking at Ziva.

She walked closer to him. "Yes, me too. I will be quite happy to take this dress off though."

"Hmm, really?" Tony asked smirking.

"Yes, really." Ziva said as she played with Tony's tie.

"And how would you be planning on doing that?" He asked her playing with her hair.

"I do not know… Any suggestions?" She asked him.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips met for the first time that night. It felt amazing. She started taking of his shirt and tie and he pushed her slowly down on the bed. He brought his hand to her thigh and rode it slowly up her leg lifting her dress up giving making her giggle against his lips. She helped him bring it over her head. Then she rolled over so that she was on the top. She started taking his belt off. Then they got under the covers and he threw his pants to the side. They got close together again.

"Are you ready for this?" Tony asked her.

"More than ready," And she kissed him again.

After the 'love making' Tony held her close in bed. Once they had both caught their breaths Ziva turned to Tony.

"Tony, please don't ever hurt or leave me. I don't want this to ruin our friendship if it doesn't work out. I know it will but please don't let this ruin us." She told him.

He kissed her forehead. "I promise I won't Ziva."

She kissed him on the lips. "Thank you." And he reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"Goodnight Zi."

"Good night Ti," She said to annoy him. He just laughed. He had to be the happiest man alive right now. He had Ziva.

a/n - Thanks for all the GREAT reviews! Next chapter on Saturday! KEEP REVIEWING THOUGH! Idea's welcome by the way.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Ziva woke up alone. Tony wasn't in the bed. She got worried and sat up, she seen the toilet door open and no-body inside. She pushed her legs to the side and went too stand up when she almost stood on Tony. Tony was lying on the floor. She giggled and went and kneeled beside him.

She put her hand through his hair. "Tony, why don't you come up to the bed?" She asked him. He didn't move, just kept snoring. "Tony…" She bent down and blew on his face.

He began to stir. "Hey, why couldn't you wake me up like you did yester- Why am I lying in the floor?" He asked confused.

"I could ask you the same thing. I woke up and you were not in the bed and then I found you lying down here. Maybe you fell out of the bed." She said to him.

She helped him up. "No, no. I am not a child I did not fall out of the bed." He told her.

They got back into bed a she snuggled in beside him.

"I can't believe you fell out of the bed," She giggled.

"Hey. I did not fall out of the bed!" He defended himself.

"Then explain how you ended up on the floor, Tony."

"I would have woken if I fell out of the bed and you would have too."

"Sure," She smirked.

He just ignored her and pulled her closer, so that she was almost lying on top of him.

"So what would you like to do today?" She asked him.

"I picked that we went for dinner the other night, why don't you pick today," He told her.

"I do not like to pick."

"But I don't have any ideas."

"Well then," She said drawing circles on his chest. "We will just have to stay in bed all day." She smirked.

"Sounds good to me," He grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

She put her hairs through his messy hair and he pulled her so that she was fully on top of him.

"Tony, it is 9 o'clock in the morning," She informed him.

"Yeah I know, does that mean I can't kiss you?" He asked confused.

She laughed and their lips crashed together again. The kiss was soft but passionate, long but warm. He led kisses down her neck and she gave out a moan. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. The kisses were interrupted by Tony's cell-phone ringing.

"Argh," Tony groaned and reached over for his phone. "It's McGee. See if this isn't world war 3, I will shoot him!"

"Me too." Ziva laughed.

She just lay on top of Tony listening to their phone-call.

"McGoo, if this is not an emergency I will really hurt you." Tony told him.

"Tony I need you to come to my hotel room when you're ready! We need to talk."

"Fine, I will be about half an hour."

"Ok thank you."

"Yeah." Tony sighed and put the phone down.

He looked back at Ziva.

"What does he want." She asked.

"For me to go and see him."

"Yes, I got that bit. Why?" She asked.

"He just said we needed to talk."

"Oh, when are you going?"

"Well I said I'd be there in half an hour," He said playing with her hair. "But I could always just start getting ready in half an hour," He smirked and kissed her again.

He rolled her over so that he was on top and brought his hands to her waist. She held him onto her with her hands on the back of his neck. Then their tongues got involved. Soon they had to pull apart for oxygen reasons. Breathing loudly Ziva rolled back on top of Tony.

She started kissing his neck now. "Maybe you should start getting ready soon so that you are back quicker," She said in between kisses.

"Or maybe I just shouldn't go," He suggested.

She looked up at him. "Tony, McGee is your friend. You have to go and see if he is OK."

"Fine," He sighed in defeat. He got one last kiss before he got up and started putted some clothes on. Ziva got her book out to keep her busy until Tony came back.

On his way out he gave Ziva a quick kiss goodbye.

Before he closed the door he shouted into her. "I'll be back soon sweetcheeks, don't get too bored without me." She just smirked.

Just when he turned round Gibbs was standing right in front of him.

"Boss?" He was confused, he thought Gibbs' hotel room was at the other side of the hotel.

"DiNozzo."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well last night I got moved hotel rooms to this one," He gestured to the hotel room just beside Tony and Ziva's.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." He head-slapped him. "When the hell were you planning on telling me DiNozzo?"

"Uh, well, it just kind of started. Not many people know."

"Are you forgetting my rules? Rule 12. A very, very important one at that."

"I know Boss. But I can't hid my feelings anymore just because of a rule! I am serious about this. More than serious. I know you are being all protective on Ziva but I'm telling you, Boss. I will never, ever hurt her. We spoke about this last night."

"Fine."

"Fine?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but remember if you hurt her, you will never see the light of day again and make sure you keep it out of the office." Tony smiled and Gibbs head-slapped him again. "And that was for keeping me up half of the night!" Gibbs went into his room and Tony stood shocked and smirked.

"Wow," He said to himself, and then headed off to McGee's room.

He let himself in and McGee was just putting some shoes on.

"Hey McGoo, wassup? I have to be quick." Tony told him.

"Please knock next time."

"Yeah whatever, what's up?"

"Well, um, last night after the wedding there was this woman and she kinda kissed me."

Tony's mouth hit the floor. "Oh my God, McStud! Well done."

"No, no. No well dones."

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy about it?" Tony asked confused.

"I like someone else."

"Are you seeing someone and now you think you are practically cheating? It's OK, she came on to you. Just explain that, and everything will be fine. Can I go now?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone else but I really like this other girl and I don't know how to tell her."

"What's she like?"

"Amazing. Crazy," McGee chuckled. "But I'm crazy for her."

"How long have you know her?"

"Almost 9 years,"

Tony was shocked. He thought he knew who he was talking about.

"Oh my McGee. Is it Abby?"

"Yeah, um kinda."

Tony walked over to McGee and patted his back. "Well done my friend, well done."

"But I don't know how to tell her."

"Take her out or something, McGee you have a great imagination, google it anything but I seriously have to get back." Tony told him.

"Why are you in such a rush? Are you and Ziva doing something today?"

"Something like that yeah." Tony smirked.

"Awk, OK then."

"OK so text me all the details and stuff," Tony told him.

"OK, bye have fun."

"I sure will McGoo. Have fun."

Tony then left and raced to the elevator and went to his hotel room floor.

He ran to his hotel room and forked out for his key to open the door. As soon as he got in he flicked his shoes off, and ran over to the bed and started kissing Ziva before she could even say hi! She giggle against his mouth.

"Ziva," He said in between kisses. "I have good news." He took the kisses down her neck.

"Hi."

"Oh, hey."

She moaned a little at the wonderful sensation of his lips against her neck. "I know, I have spoke to Gibbs."

He pulled back. "When?"

"Just after you left. He just said that we have to keep it out of the office."

"OK, he told me that too." He continued kissing her. He brought his lips back up to her mouth and she rolled over so that they were side to side.

"So are we going to do anything today? Or just lie in bed and kiss."

"I kinda like the whole lying in bed and kissing thing." Tony smirked.

"Yes me too, but I think we should do something productive with our holiday Tony. We can kiss and lots of other things back in DC and when we are shared a wall with Gibbs." Ziva told him.

"Fine, but only if we can kiss a little more tonight?" He asked her.

"I am sure we can do a little more than that Tony," Ziva winked.

"Ah, I like how you are thinking!" He rolled over so that he was on top of her. "Just a little teeny bit of kissing then we will get ready."

"How could I say know to those amazing lips," She said placing a finger on his lips.

He smiled and lowered himself down and their lips touched again. I could get really used to this he thought to himself. She had a dressing gown on and he started to untie the knot, whilst kissing her passionately.

"Tony," She giggled.

"I am just helping you get ready!" He defended himself.

"Yes, by undressing me?"

"Sort of, now stop wasting my kissing time!"

She just laughed and kept kissing him. What had she done to deserve him? He was so amazing and has a slight romantic part about him that she absolutely loved.

Once again, they were interrupted by Tony's phone ringing. He groaned and picked it up, still kissing Ziva.

"DiNozzo," He said in between kisses.

"Tony, it's McGee. I got scared and told Abby that me, you and Ziva were going for lunch today and asked her to come… Can you come too? Are you eating?"

"Yeah that's fine," He said still kissing her. "I'll run it by Ziva when I have a minute. Bye."

With that he hung up and still didn't stop kissing Ziva. She pulled back.

"Run what by me?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, we are going for lunch with McAbby."

"I am guessing that is Abby and McGee."

"Yeah."

"OK, that is fine, what time?"

"I am guessing about maybe 1ish."

"OK then, what time is it just now?"

"11 I think."

"We should go and shower."

"We? Yes I like that thought."

"OK then, It will save time," She winked at him.

"Oh my God, really? I thought you were just kidding but YES!" Tony replied excited.

She pushed him off of her and stood up, taking his top off and leading him into the bathroom.

About half an hour later they both came out in nothing but towels.

"That had to be the best shower ever," Tony stated.

"I do like the new body wash, it is very refreshing," Ziva joked.

"Yes, and the wet, naked lady was a good part too," He winked at her.

Ziva laughed and took her towel off and put her bath robe on. She got out her hair dryer and make-up and started 'beautifying' herself. Tony just had to watch her, she was so beautiful.

Once they were both ready, Tony phoned McGee.

"McGee," McGee answered.

"Hey McRomeo. When are we meeting?" Tony asked.

"Me and Abby are about ready. In the lobby in about 15 minutes?" McGee suggested.

"Great, see you then."

Tony put his phone into his pocket and turned to Ziva who was smoothing her dress out.

"When have we to meet them?" She asked.

We have 15 minutes," He said walking closer to her. "I love that dress by the way," He said putting his hands on her waist.

"Really?" Ziva raised an eye brow.

"Yeah," He replied putting his forehead on hers.

She smiled up at him and reached up to kiss him. He returned the kiss lightly but then it got more stronger. He brought his hands down and under her dress and let them sit at the top of her thighs and she had her hands on the sides of his neck. The pulled back keeping their positions.

"You are an amazing kisser," Ziva told him.

"Only because the kiss if with you!" He said and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"OK, let's go and get Abby and McGee, shall we?" He said putting his hand out.

"We shall." She replied, entwining her fingers with his.

_a/n-I am SO SO SO sorry! I haven't been on my laptop in a while so I couldn't finish this chapter never mind post it on the correct date _

_The next chapter will be their little 'double date' and I have a little idea for that. It should be uploaded by next weekend… sorry for the wait._

_p.s. PLEASE REVIEW! They totally make me go faster(: & I take suggestions…_

_OH BTW! I have an idea for my new fanfiction(: But I'm not uploading it until this one is finished… It will go on until they go back to DC & I might to a sequel.. I don't know:/ anyway, thanks for reading& reviewing! & sorry for the long a/n.._

_sorry for uploading chapter 3 again.. I don't know what happened:( I'll make up for it by uploading the next chapter asap!_


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Ziva walked hand in hand down to the lobby. They arrived and found McGee listening carefully to something that Abby had been saying. McGee gestured over to Tony and Ziva.

Abby turned around and smirked when she seen their hands entwined. Ziva ignored it.

"Hey!" Abby said and brought both of them into a hug. "Ziva, I need to talk to you," She said pulling Ziva away. She broke her hand from Tony's and they walked away.

"So… You and Tony huh? Holding hands in public and all… How are you gonna tell Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"He already knows," Ziva stated calmly.

"WHAT? What did he do? Did he headslap you too? Oh I hope not, did he say you weren't aloud? Did he fire you? Oh my God what did he do?"

"He said it was fine, just keep it out of the office."

"Seriously? Wow… I thought he would say no, because of the whole rule 12 thing?"

"I do not know why he said it was OK Abby but I am not going to question him and make him change his mind." Ziva said.

"Yeah I guess. We were all waiting for it to happen one day anyway." Abby stated.

"What?"

"Yeah, we knew you guys would finally get together… McGee and I thought something would happen after Somalia actually. But then nothing really did happen. Then we definitely thought something would happen when you guys went to Paris but I am not entirely sure about that one… Then when you started dating CIRay we thought you would be with him for a long time, and then Tony was dating EJ," Abby rambled on but Ziva interrupted her.

"OK Abby, I get it!"

"Just wanted to let you know," Abby smiled and wandered back over to the men.

"So, are we ready to go?" McGee asked when the two woman got back.

"Yeah!" Abby said excitedly and Tony took Ziva's hand.

Tony and Ziva walked behind a little.

"So what was that about?" Tony asked Ziva.

"She was just asking how we were gonna tell Gibbs, nothing you need to worry about," She said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK," He chuckled.

The got into a cab and McGee picked the restaurant.

"So," Abby started. "Ziva I was wondering if you wanted to do something girly tonight and then go for dinner? Unless you want to go out with Tony, that's totally fine!"

Ziva looked at Tony who had a 'on you go' look on his face and then turned back to Abby. "Yes Abby that would be lovely!"

"Great, you two can do something manly." Abby said to McGee and Tony. They just looked at each other and smirked. Ziva meant over to Tony.

"No strip clubs on holiday please Tony." She chuckled. He smiled at her and put his hand on the leg. She returned the smile.

Once they had all had lunch and where just finishing up Abby thought it was quite quiet.

"So, um… Tony and Ziva?" Abby said. They both looked up at her quizzically. "Are you two like, serious?"

"Uh, no…" Ziva replied at the same time as Tony said "Kinda."

He turned to look at her. "I mean yes serious as in a couple but I mean we aren't getting married or anything Abby." She said, looking really embarrassed. She didn't mean it to come out like that. Tony looked kind of sad. She felt so bad. She would talk to him later.

"OK sorry I asked," Abby said feeling more terrible than Ziva.

After they had finished lunch and the two men payed they were ready to separate. Abby gave McGee a hug and Ziva leant up to kiss Tony, but he turned so that it was just a cheek kiss. Ziva felt her eyes watering up. She just squeezed his arm and walked away.

_Why the hell did I say that? I should of kept my mouth shut!_, she thought to herself.

Abby walked over to Ziva linking their arms together.

"So I was thinking we could go for a massage, then a facial, maybe our nails and hair done." Abby told her. She wasn't really listening, all she could think of was Tony and how bad she felt.

"Uh yes, that sounds fine."

"Are you OK?" Abby asked her.

"Yes Abby, I am fine." She wasn't really.

Tony and McGee were still at the place they had just had lunch. McGee turned to Tony.

"Beer?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, OK."

They went to a bar near by bar and got some beers & talked. 6 beers each, a lot of talking, a football game and 4 hours later Tony got a little hungry.

"Hey McDrunk, what about dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner sounds good!"

They went to a café beside the bar and ordered a burger each.

"So, are you planning on telling Abby how crazy you are about her soon?" Tony asked McGee, still thinking about Ziva.

"I was thinking about doing it tonight, but I might muck it up."

"You can't muck it up! You are about to tell the woman you love that you love her. A girl loves to hear that!"

"Yeah I suppose."

They continued eating and once they were finished Tony told McGee he was going to go back up to the hotel, he was really tired. Even though it was only 7pm. McGee just said 'OK' and called Abby.

"Hey McGee. That's me and Ziva just out of the salon! It was so fun. We got massages, facials, our nails and hair done! I don't think I like my hair, but not much has changed anyway… Just a teeny tiny bit shorter." Abby rambled on. "So where and how are you and Tony?" She asked. Ziva listened in.

"Well we just ate some dinner then Tony said he felt tired and he was going back to the hotel. He just left and then I phoned you." Ziva sighed.

"OK McGee, me and Ziva will come and pick you up in a cab and we will go back to the hotel OK?"

"OK," McGee hung up.

Once they had got back to the hotel Ziva said bye to them both and thanked Abby for a wonderful day.

"Oh my God, Ziva has been miserable the whole entire day! She feels so bad." Abby told McGee.

"Yeah same goes with Tony," McGee replied as he walked Abby to her room. She sighed and kept going.

When they arrived at her door Abby turned to McGee. She was about to say something when McGee interrupted her.

"Abby, I need to tell you something." He told her.

"Yes McGee?"

"I um… I, well. Uh" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Spit it out McGee," She laughed.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Abby was speechless. She just looked at him.

"Uh, please say something?"

She dropped her bag, put her hands on his neck and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and he put his hands on her waist. She pulled back.

"I love you too!" She said and pulled him into her room.

Ziva nervously approached the door. She unlocked it and slowly walked in. Tony was sitting up on the bed. He looked up at her. She walked a little closer to the bed.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked him.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just thinking. I am pretty tired I have to go to sleep I think." He dodged eye contact with her and lay down and turned away from her.

She took her clothes off and put one of Tony's shirts on over her underwear. She walked over to the bed, took a pillow and grabbed her dressing gown.

"I am so sorry Tony, I never ment for it to come out like that."

He never said anything. She walked over to the couch and put her pillow down then lay on it and put her dressing gown over her. She shifted around to find a comfortable spot and found herself crying silently. Tony looked over at the couch and suddenly felt bad. He thought and thought about it. When he noticed Ziva was falling asleep he got up and went over to the couch. He slipped one hand under her knees and the other on the back and lifter her up and brought her over to the bed. She began to stir. He lay her down beside him as close as her could. They lay side to side and both had tears in their eyes.

"Tony," Ziva said wiping his tears away. "I am so so sorry!"

"Me too." He said and leant down and kissed her. She smiled. He pulled back. "I love you Ziva."

She looked up shocked. Then smiled wider. "I love you too!" She said and hugged his torso so tight. He kissed her head and drifted off to sleep.

_A/N- sorry it isn't so good.. Please review though? It will make me happy and upload quicker _


End file.
